starwarsfandomcom_sr-20200214-history
Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (novel)
rightThe Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (Ratovi Zvezda Epizoda IV: Nova Nada) 'ili originalno nazvana '''Star Wars: From the Adventures of Luke Skywalker (Ratovi Zvezda: Avanture Luka Skajvokera) '''je oficijalna adaptacija filma Nova Nada koja je izdata 1976 godine za Ballantine Books. Napisao ju je Alan Dean Foster ali su zasluge pripale Džordžu Lukasu. Knjiga sadrži mnoge scene i informacije koje se nepojavljuju u filmu. Neka izdanja sadrže i 16 kolor strana sa slikama iz filma. Roman ima 220 strana, ISBN 03452600791. Rezime izdavača ''Ovaj rezime se odnosi na originalnu verziju '''Luk Skajvoker izazvao je olujne jurišnke iz daleke galaksije u odvažnoj misiji...gde Sila života postaje snaga smrti. Poslovi na farmi umeju da budu dosadni, i Luk Skajvoker je van sebe od dosade. On žudi za avanturama medju zvezdama-avanturama koje će ga odvesti do najudaljenijih delova galaksije i do najrazličitijih svetova. Ali on je dobio mnogo više od onoga što želi kada je presreo poruku od Princeze koju je zarobio mracni i moćni gospodar. Luk nije znao ko je ona ali je znao da mora da je spasi i to brzo jer vreme ističe. Noružan samo hrabrošću i svetlosnim mačem koji je je pripadao njegovom ocu, Luk se našao u sred naj brutalnijeg svemirskog rata u istoriji...i zaputio se pravo u očajnicki susret sa neprijateljskom borbenom stanicom pod imenom Zvezda Smrti. ____________________________________________________________________________________ Ovaj rezime se odnosi na pre-bioskopsku verziju romana Luk Skajvoker izazvao je oloujne jurišnike iz daleke galaksije u odvažnoj misiji gde sila života postaje snaga smrti. Luk Skajvoker je dvadesetogodišnjak koji je živeo i radio na farmi svog ujaka na dalekoj planeti Tatuin i bio je van sebe od dosade. Žudeo je za avanturama medju zvezdama-avanturama koji će ga odvesti do najudaljenijih delova galaksije i do najrazličitijih svetova. Ali Luk je dobio više od onoga što je želeo kada je presreo poruku od Princeze koja je zatočena od strane mračnog i okrutnog gospodara. Luk nije znao ko je ona ali je znao da mora da je spasi i to brzo jer vreme ističe. Naoružan samo hrabrošću i svetlosnim mačem koji je pripadao njegovom ocu, Luk se našao u sred naj brutalnijeg svemirskog rata u istoriji...i zaputio se pravo u očajnicki susret sa neprijateljskom borbenom stanicom pod imenom Zvezda Smrti. Rezime Zaplet romana je isti kao i filma, ali kao i sve novelizacije postoje razlike i to u dijalozima, detaljima o likovima, njihovim islima i raznim pozadinskim informacijama. Razlike izmedju romana i filma * Roman počinje sa rečenicom "Another galaxy, another time (Druga galaksija, drugo vreme)" dok u filmu je "Long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...(Nekada davno u dalekoj galaksiji...)". * Droidi se u romanu nazivaju mehanizmima ili robotima. Rec Droid je skraćenica od termina "Android". * Darth Vader ima titulu gospodara Sitha i ostali se jako malo pominju (O caru Palpatinu se nigde ne pominje da je osetljiv na silu). * C-3PO je opisan jao bronzani a ne zlatni. * Tokom borbe na brodu Tantive IV, olujni jurišnici su se ukrcali kroz plafon a u filmu probijaju vrata. * Pre nego što je zarobljena, Leja ubija dva jurišnika dok u filmu ubija jednog. Prvi od ove dvojice je pogodjen dok je bio u pola rečenice. Pošto je ugledao princezu, rekao je: "Eno je. Namesti zrak na...". Umesto toga on kaže: "Evo jedne. Podesi na omamljivanje". I tek je onda pogodjen. * Luk se pojavljuje odmah nakon borbe na brodu Tantive IV koju je posmatrao kroz dvogled. Ova scena uključuje i njegove prijatelje: Kami, Fiksera, Dika, Vindi i Bigsa. (Ta scena je izbrisana iz filma u toku post-produkcije). * Scena gde Luk skoro pregazi ženu je ukljucena u film. Medjutim, umesto da kaže "Zar vam nisam rekla da usporite" ona kaze "Hoćete li ikada usporiti". * General Категорија:Романи Категорија:Књиге Категорија:Film novelizations